Who am I?
by animeandvamplover
Summary: Bellas in the world on her own, if it wasnt for her brother Emmmett she might go crazy. Her dad doesn't understand her, and the kids at her school arent as nice as they let on. But this all changes when she is forced to move to Forks.
1. Birthdays and moving?

Who am i? Chapter 1- Birthdays and moving?!

"It's the me that I let you know,  
Cause' I'll never show I have my reasons.  
I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so.

There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.  
Some things can't be treated so,  
Don't make me,  
Don't make me be myself around you.

Straight from your eyes it's burying me.  
Beautifully so disfigured.  
This other side that you can't see,  
Just praying you won't remember.

Feel the pain that I never show,  
I hope you know, it's never healing.  
I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so." blared out of my ipod as a walked down the street it, was probley scaring pedestrians.

________________ (Time change)

I walked up the front steps only to be grabed into a ginormous boddy and being sufficated.

"Emmett. Cant. Breathe." I chocked out.

"Oh, sorry Bellie." my sixteen year old brother said smiling down at me.

"Its ok Em, Im fine I just might have to hypervinalate for like 5 minutes," I joked.

"So, hows it feel to be seventeen?" Emmett said proudly like there was anything happy about it. _Oh, yeah my birthday. _I tought sourley.

"Oh its ok," I lied through my teeth.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" I heard my dad scream from inside.

_Great what did i do this time? He uses my full name when hes mad._

_I wish it was like the old days when mom was still here._

**Flashback**

I walked up the front steps to my house only to be knocked down on my butt by my little brother. "Ow, Emmett get off !" I tried but failed at pushing my little brother off me.

"Sorry Bellie," Emmett said pouting. "Its ok, but could you like, well, get off me now?" I managed to squeak out.

"Oh sorry Bellie!" Emmett squealed hopping off me.

"Bella is that you dear come on inside," I heard my mom say from inside. "Where having a party for you its only once you turn 7!"

_7! Thats right I almost forgot its my birthday!_

"Come on Bellie!" Emmett screamed pulling on my arm trying to pull me inside but failing miserabley.

"Ok, Em I'm coming." , and i went inside thinking my life was going to go right for the rest of my life, but as all you know nothing turns out how you think it is.

(Day after my birthday)

I came home the next day coming up the front steps, but there was no Emmett there to greet me only the gigantic door.

I twisted the large metal door handle dreading what id see next.

My dad was sitting in the couch crying beer cans everywhere, and Emmett was hiding behind the couch crying. What was going on?

I walked up to Emmett and sat in front of him. "Emmie whats wrong?"

Silence.

"Emmie whats wrong, your scaring me."

He sniffled a few times and looked up at me. "Bellie, Mommas dead!" He sobbed.

"W-what are you talking about Em?"

Emmett didnt answer.

"Em, what are you talking about mommies right here" I said not understanding at all what he was talking about.

I ran around the house looking for my mom and screaming her name, until i fell into a crumpled heap on the floor in the kicthen, realizing what Emmett had said was true. Our mom was gone and she wasnt comin back

**End Flashback**

I laziley walked into the living room where my dad was waiting.

"Yeah," I said looking at him expectantley.

"YOU GOT IN A FIGHT AGAIN!" _Agian.... it was only like a few hundred times i had been._

"They started it," I said pouting.

"THEY ALWAYS START IT!" he screamed at me.

"Well they did i mumbled," _That pink bitch deserved it._

"Well not anymore." he said waiting sor it to register in my head.

"Wait what do you mean "not anymore"?" I said gaping at him like a fish.

"I meant not any more, were moving."

"What?!"

"You heard me,"

"To where?!"

"Forks, Washington." He said calmley as if i were a time bomb about to go off.

And well being the time bomb I was, I did what all good time bombs do,I exploded. "What are you talking about we cant move! What about this house its moms house OUR house you cant do this!"

"Actually Isabella I can."

"But this is moms house!" I screamed at him tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Isabella sweetie Renee's dead."

"Dont call me that ,you have no right how could you be so heartless!" I screamed tears screaming down my face now.

My dads tone got softer,"Bella sweetie-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Leave me alone!" I screamed running upstairs to my room so fast I couldnt see.

I jumped on my bed and cryed for the ten years I never did. I cryed over how those pink hoes teased me for all those years, I cryed for all those times I couldnt shelter Emmett from the horribley real world, and I cryed for all those times I didnt have a mom for boy problems and the dramas of middle school. I cryed over ther father figure I never had.

_Well screw all those things! I'm Bella fricken' Swan for goodness sakes! I can do this! _

Well at least I dont have to worry about all those pink bitches and jocks who think there all that!

_Thats the only good thing._

And then i went into a deep slumber dreamimg of a small town named Forks, where all my troubles went away. But as I learned the hardway, dreams never make a reality.

* * *

Thanks for reading if you did!


	2. School and eating peoples faces?

**Who am I? Chapter 2- School and eating peoples faces? Sounds like fun...NOT!**

**AUTHORS NOTE!: I am skipping time to where Bella has her first day at Forks High.**

* * *

I woke up to my ipod/alarm clock thing singing Dead. (It's a song by My Chemical Romance, she didnt magically kill herself.)

Downstairs I heard Emmett screaming about how his toast wasnt supposed to be on fire and..._Wait a second, did he just say on fire? Oh dear sweet lord, there is no hope for Emmett._

I lazily got out of bed and looked at the clock. _8:10! Holy fudge monkeys! I'm gonna be late!_ I ran over to my dresser and grabbed whatever i found and put it on, which just happened to be a blue shirt, black skinny jeans and my white and black converse.

I sprinted downstairs, which is a record for me whithout tripping, and saw that Emmett was downstairs pouting at a black piece of...I really cant tell.

"Emmett what did you do?" I asked carefully.

"I didnt even get to eat it," he pouted.

"Emmett,"

"Yeah,"

"Your hopeless."

"I know."

I tryed but failed at pulling him up out of the chair. "Come on Em we gotta go!"

"Hm go where?" he asked cluelessley.

"School, you Nimrod."

"Oh fudge sickles!" he screamed, see he takes after me.

"Yeah I know now lets go!"

"Can I drive? Pretty pwees..." Emmett pouted.

"Fine," I sighed,today was going to be hectic.

~~~Time skip to school~~~~~~

We pulled in at school and I thought I was going to die before we got here, not that I would have minded, whoever gave Emmett his licence was crazy.

I got out of the car and started kissing the ground, "Ground,sweet ground! I'll never leave you again!" I screamed dramatically.

Emmett pulled me up pouting, "It wasn't that bad..."

"Emmett you werent the one holding onto the seats and screaming you wanted to live, your driving sucked."

"Bells your mean." he pouted.

"Why thank you," I replied, while looking around, people were starting to stare, "Emmett come on people are starting to look."

"They can look at me all they want too," he replied. I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Seriously Em come on.", and so I was dagging a waving Emmett inside the Hell hole we call school, which I can tell you, it is hard to pull Emmett.

As I walked in I saw girls all over the guys. _Sluts. _They were practically eating each others faces off. But when we walked closer to the office they started looking at us. I just smiled eviley at them and mouthed one word, "_Sluts._" and walked into the office Emmett still holding my hand.

"Em get off my hand you perv!"

He let go of my hand quickley, "Bells! It's not like that! I'm you brother!"

"I know," I smirked, "I just like to tease you."

"Meanie," he mumbled.

"I know I am."

I then turned toward the front desk lady that was looking at us wierdley.

"Uh... were the new kids..." I studderd.

"Well I can see that, names." she said all business woman like.

"Isabella Swan and Emmett Swan." I answered politley. She handed us a piece of paper to have our teachers sign and our schedules. When she handed us the slip of paper i said,"You will probley see me before the end of the day." She just smiled politley and nodded.

Emmett and I walked out of the office to see all the sluts around some guy. As I walked by they mouthed,"_Freak."_

and I mouthed back, "_Thanks."_

Emmett like the wierdo he was, was oblivious to all this smiled and waved to all of them and went to say Hi. I, being the nice big sister I was, came with him so he didnt get bitch slapped or name called.

Emmett was hugging everybody. You should have seen those girls faces, it was hilarious. I was seriously on the ground laughing. Until Emmett got to the guy, he was...there is no word to describe it he was like a god in tripp pants. I sat there one the ground gaping at him as Emmett gave him a hug.

After I slowly got over my shock I tryed pulling Emmett off the poor guy. "Emmie, your gonna kill him." I teased tugging on his arm.

"No I'm not Eddie wuves me!"

"Um Em, whos Eddie and why do I not know about him? Is he your imaginary friend?" I said smirking.

"Bells this is Eddie! And I dont have an imaginary friend." Emmett pouted.

"Well Toms gonna be sorry to hear that." I mumbled.

"Pft, Tommy left silly!" Emmett said playing along.

"Emmie, seroiusly let that guy go he looks purple."

"Oh, well then."

"He just cant handle your love Em."

"You got that right, sista."

I couldnt help it I laughed out loud. I knew I was supposed to be playing along to scare people so they wouldnt bother me, but Emmett just had to be funny!

Everyone stared looking at us wierd so I got up just as Emmett was letting "Eddie" go.

"Ok Em weve had our fun, whos the guy you about hugged to death." I said pointing to the Greek God.

"Oh this is Edward." he said calmly walking over to me.

"Were 5,000 miles from home, how do you know this freako?"

"He used to live in Pheniox but he moved." Emmett replied smiling.

"Sence when." I asked exasperated.

"Um when we you were 7 and I was 6."

"Then how come I dont remember???"

"You were locked up in your room all the time, saying something about you had to finish something."

_Oh I remember that was when I talked to no one except Emmett._

"Oh ok, Emmie lets go." I said dragging Emmett beside me.

"But Bells I dont wanna." Emmett whined.

"Bella Swan to the Principles office, Bella Swan." came over the intercom.

"Welp wish me luck Em my first day here and I'm already in trouble I think thats a record."And so I walked into the office smirking._ Getting kicked out of this school is going to be eaiser than I thought._

* * *

_Whooooo! Second chapter! Please review! I love them!_


	3. Stupid Teacher and Sitting by Cullen

Who am I?- Chapter 3

Stupid Teachers and Sitting by Cullen

I walked out of the office with a detention slip in my hand, the sluts actually told on me. _Haha, what wimps. _But they actually helped me, in fact I was one step closer to getting out of here and they didn't even know I didn't want to be here. Way easier than I had planned. Yes, I had a plan to get me outta here, do you blame me, but it was only my first day and I was already planning escape routes and that even suprised me.

I slowly walked to my locker, 189... AHA! There it is! Right by my next class. Oh Joy. Science here I come! (Authors note: Sorry I really don't know how to spell bioalgy or whatever.) I was late so as soon as I walked in all eyes were on the new girl. I didn't care that people were watching me I was just hoping the teacher wouldn't make me do the whole speech thing.

"Class, we have a new student her name is Isabella Swan, I want you to treat her with the up most respect while she tells us where she came from."

_Well there goes all my hope, right down the toilet. Here goes nothing._

"Uh, hi I'm _Bella,"_ I emphisized Bella, "I'm from Phenix, Arizona and I don't plan to make freinds with any of you expecially those of you who wear all pink _or_ very girlish purple it just wont work. I hate you all and have a horrid day!" I looked at the teacher pointedly and he was just gapping at me like a fish. "You know," I said, "Your gonna catch flys if you keep your mouth open like that." I started waving my hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

He seemed to break out of his trance and spoke in a small voice, "You sit by Cullen," he managed to squeak out.

I looked at him wierdley,this guy was hopeless. I pointed at my self and started saying slowley as if he were from another planet, "Im. A. New. Student. Do I look like I know this Cullen guy?"

And then someone laughed. I looked up to see the guy from this morning convulsing from laughter. Then the teacher said looking even more tiny, "That Miss Swan would be Mr. Cullen."

_Oh....Realitey check! _I was going to have to sit by the Gd with bronze hair or as I like to call him the God in Tripp pants.

Cullen had quit laughing and I quietly walked to where he was. I sat down by him and he handed me a note.

_What you dont wanna be my freind?_

I answered with: _Nope not really but have fun trying though I've been wanting entertianment._

_Well I'm already friends with your brother._

_That doesn't automatically mean your my friend, Emmett has bad character judgment thats why he has me._

_....._

_What nothing else to say?_

_..._

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan do you two have anything to say to the class?"

"No Mr. Baner," Edward replied, "I was just telling Bella about how I can't see the board because your big heads blocking it."

The teacher looked pissed apparently "Mr. Cullen" pulls stunts like this reguarly.

"Cullen to detention NOW!" the teacher screamed, who knew such a quiet man could be so loud the next moment.

Before he left he wrote in his perfectly neat writing on the paper: _See you in detention._

_How did he- Oh I'm an idiot! _In my hand I tightly clutched the slip for after school detention. Mr. Baner turned to me. "Miss Swan would you like to join him?" He asked malice aparent in his voice, daring me to say anything other wise. I took his challange.

"Why yes, actually Mr. Baner I would love to! Thanks for letting me get out of your class!" I skipped out the door past a very confused teacher and headed toward detention. _This school is better than I thought it would be!_

* * *

**Chapter 3! Thanks to all of you that reviewed and were patient enough to wait till I wrote this chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long I had been buzy with homework and reading other peoples storys for inspiration. **

**Also, you can read my freinds story, It's called Blue Moon and It's by I am the real Alice-Cullen. If you read her story please review because she wont write any more chapters unitl she gets 10 to 15 reviews! For now she has only 4 chapters up! (that I know of)**

**Thanks to all of you that read! I love you all! I also love comments!**

**Love the one and only,**

**animeandvamplover :)**


	4. Chain Gangs and Getting Married?

Chain Gangs and Getting married?

I walked into the house to silence except the phone ringing. I looked at the caller Id, it was the school. I decided to mess with them, I answered the phone with, "Hello, Paxton recidence how may I help you?" in a way too cheery voice that made me want to go clean my mouth after using it.

"Uh....is there a Isabella Swan at this recidence?" I heard a way too perky voice answer me back.

"Nope, sorry, bye!" I said hanging the phone up and turning towards the door as Emmett walked in. He looked at me suspiciously and shook his head dieciding it wasn't important and skipped toward me. "Wow, Emmett your skipping is very manly." I said taunting him since he had done it since he was little.

"So," he said ignoring my comment completley, "Heard you made friends with The Cullens."

"'_The _Cullens_'_?"

"You know the most popular people in school?" he asked, I must have had the most confused look on my face because Emmett smirked.

"I only know one 'Cullen' and his name is Edward." I replied.

"So you haven't met the rest of them?" Emmett asked perplexed.

"_Them_???" I said totally not getting what he was saying at all.

"Oh, dont worry," he said in a voice that made me worry ALOT, "You'll see tommarow." and with that Emmett skipped up the steps whistling.

_Since when does he whistle? I didn't even know he knew how to whistle! What is wrong with the world!?_

I stood there, honestley curious about what he meant "_Them"_. What was it a gang or something? Or just some game called hide everything from Bella cause shes too stupid to figure it out. How could Emmett know and not me? I mean he had the IQ of my pet rock, no offence, but if Emmett knew something that I didn't already know, the world is ending.

I was honestley scared to go to school tommarow.

* * *

The next day at school I was cornered by a blond looking super model and a short pixie with black hair. I honestley thought I was going to have to get suspended today I was bout to pumble the blond Barbie, when the pixie on crack stopped me with a hug/tackle.

_What the Fuck was going on?!_

I was about to ask that question when Emmett walked up to the Barbie look-alike and put his arm around her. This time I didn't hesitate, "What the Hell is going on!?"

The pixie just started rambling about how we were gonna be great friends, and about how she was gonna take me shopping after me and Edward were married and- Hold the phone, I was pretty sure I was already in the looney bin, but she did not just say I was gonna get married to Edaward 'fricken Cullen.

I pushed her off of me and got up turning to her. "Say what now??" I said gapping at her. (I seem to be doing that a lot latley)

"That I'm gonna get you a pony?" She asked quizically.

"No, t-the part before that." I studdered.

"Uh... Oh the part about you and Eddie getting married? It's going to be wonderful, I've got everything planned and-" I cut her off.

"Who ever said I was marrying Edward Cullen? And who are you two some cheap Barbie dolls?" The pixie gapped at me (Theres a lot of that going around) and I added quickley, "I mean no offence..."

The blond girl Emmett had his arm around was glaring daggers at me and Emmett was sending me apolagetic looks.

"Don't worry about it," she said obiousley refering to my earlier comment. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen," she said perkiley, and then she pointed to the blond, "Thats Rosalie, Rosalie Cullen."

Knowing suddenley struck my facial features. This is what Emmett meant by "Them", wow.

I walked over to Emmett and he made an Oh Shit face and started backing awaky until his back was pressed against the lockers and I was right in front of him."Since when am I married to Cullen?" I asked with all the malice in my voice I could muster.

He gulped, "I didn't do it!" he screamed making the whole school turn to us,as if they already weren't.

"Then who did _little_ brother?" I questioned him emphasizing little. I heard a giggle and turned to the sourse of the bell laughter, Alice. That chick was going down.

Then the man in question walked in. Edward looked at us all with bewieldered faces and walked toward us. I turned to him and said in a menicing voice, "Since when are we getting married?!"

He looked at me as if I'd grown a second head, which could probley be the case. "What do you mean-" and then realization struck his face. He turned toward Alice whom was on the floor in hysterics by now. "I talk to a girl for one day and know I'm suddenley married to her? Alice what the Hell is wrong with you?!"

Alice got up and looked him in the eye. "You haven't talked to anybody since we got here about 12 years ago, I was just planning your wedding, geeze it's no big deal lil bro."

"You just told some girl that I've known for one day that youv'e already planned our wedding, thats just great Alice!"

"Well......", Alice said.

Edward sighed and turned to me, "I'm sorry she is a little craz-" I cut him off not wanting to continue this conversation. "It's fine I understand I live with that," I said nodding my head to Emmett who was oblivious to our whole conversation.

Edward laughed and said something about going to his locker and remembering to lock Alice up in a closet somewhere so she wouldn't bother him as he walked off down the hallway.

Wow its only 9:00 and like 6 major events in Forks high history have happened. Today is going to be a looooooooong day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I love you all for that! Please review!

Just a little Did You Know: this actually happened to me today except I at school I was Bella and my crazy friends were being crazy as they usally are.

Love you all,

Animeandvamplover :)


	5. Kidnappings and First Dates

Chapter 4 Kidnappings and First Dates

**Bella POV:**

What happened yesterday freaked me out, no doubt about it. But as the day went on I actually started to like the pix- I mean Alice and even Rosalie, she was just a little protective over Emmett, and thats my job!

Then there was Edward. Edward. I could say his name a million times and not get tired of it. I have no doubt Em freaked him out, but on the other hand his family(well at least what I've met this far of them.) wasn't exactley perfect either, although they all looked it.

I pondered all this on Friday night staring at the ceiling. I know what your thinking, what pathetic loser doesn't have anything to do on Friday night? Well, me apparently.

Charlie was gone doing some "police work", I didn't believe that one bit. Emmett might have because he trusts anybody that says Hi to him, literaly. But me I've learned not to trust anybody, so when dad said he was going to do "police work" i saw right through it he was probley going to get some 2 dollar ho or something like that, but right now I really didn't care.

So I technically had something to do Friday night like, do laundry, cook dinner, do the dishes, take out the trash, blah blah blah. Chores was my only friend here apparently.

Emmett went out with Rosalie, God knows what they're doing and I was bored out of my mind. Until..there was a knoc at the door.

_Oh dear Lord don't let it be who I think it is!_

I opened the door and there she stood. Alice was at my front door smiling like a cat that just ate a mouse.

_Just don't let that mouse be me!_

"Hello Bella," Alice said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh, Alice how do you know where I live?" I asked fearfully. I knew she would find where I lived but my gosh, not this quickley.

"Theres no time for questions Bella." she said while dragging me off to my doom.

"Oh Bella dont be so dramatic!" Alice said while trying to push me into the car, which I was holding onto the outside for dear life. "Bella go in!" she screamed, with one last push I tumbled in the car and she locked the doors as soon as she got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked queitley. That pixie could hit hard despite her size and to say I was a little scared would be an understatment.

"To my house silly where else?" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why exactley?"

"So you and Eddie can go on a date of course!"

_Say what now? She didn't just say what I think she said did she? I just got kidnapped and now I'm going on a date with Edward fuckin' Cullen? No way, I'm dreaming._

"Alice, could you repeat that?"

"What that you and Eddie are going on a date?"

Yeah that... oh my gosh!

"Alice Sence when?" I screamed.

"Sence tonight silly!"

Oh dear I'm going to die.

**Edward POV:**

I ran into the girl of my dreams Wendsday. Iran into an old friend then,and she just happened to be his sister. Thursday my family most definatley scared her, and she'll probley never talk to me again, but that didn't mean I couldn't dream about her.

So there I was Friday night laying on my bed thinking about Isabella Swan. Emmett was here with Rose which didn't help at all because when I saw Emmett I thought even more about _her._

She was probley out with Mike Newton or one of them. I wasn't good enough for her, but that didn't mean I couldn't sit back and watch.

Alice was running around the house distracting me from my fantasy.

"I'll be back Rose you know what to do!" Alice yelled and skipped out the door.

Rose came over to me and started dragging me toward her room, dang she was strong. "Rose what the Hell?!"

"I'm getting you ready for your date you should be thanking me!" she replied still lugging me toward her room.

"Date? With who?" I screamed as she put me in a chair in her room while she went to go look for me clothes.

"Your precious Bella. Who else?" she answered as if it were obvios and I should have known.

"My Bella?!"

"Well yeah I see how you look at her." she said tossing me a tux. "Go change."

Wow was I really that obvious?

No time to worry about that now Bella was coming to _my _house and I had to look good.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The dates coming up in the next chapter! Please review because I'm suprised anyone even reads this!!! I love you all!! :P**

**-animeandvamplover**


	6. Bella fricken' Swan has arrived?

Chapter 6 Bella fricken' Swan has arrived?

Before I knew it, I was at the Cullen household. Alice shooed me out of the car and dragged me up the front steps. The house was amazing, it had to be at least 3 stories, if not more. Alice pushed me through crystal clear doors into her home. It looked like one of those perfect homes out of magazines, that look too perfect to be real. I was afriad to touch anything, like it was an illusion and I would be back home in my bed, and this would all be some sort of sick dream, but no such luck, in the Cullen living room I stood.

I looked at my surrondings and saw Emmett sitting on the couch smiling sheepishley. He would pay later, and by the look on his face he knew it. I asked Alice where her parents were, trying for one last shred of hope that they were here and I could scream bloody murder and ask them to get me away from they're psyhcotic children and take me home. But as it turns out her parents are at a fancy galla and it's only her, Rose, and Edward here. She asked me all cheerily, "Isn't this exciting?!"

_JOY, Alice, Joy._ I thought sarcastically.

She then led me upstairs to her "room", more like baseball field! It was ginormous! Her closet was a big as my house and my neibors put together!

She sat me in a chair in front of a very large vanity and tons of makeup surrounded it, I was doomed.

Alice then came over to me and covered my eyes telling me I couldn't open them until she was finished.I nodded my head not wanting to argue, expecially not with her.

I had put on makeup before, but mostly only eyeliner and that was it, I never really took lots of time on my self look. So the plucking and the pinching was all new to me and to tell the truth, putting makeup on hurt like Hell.

I heard classical music coming on downstairs, and Alice cussed under her breath. "She can't be done with him yet!" she mumbled under her breath, "Oh well."

Alice told me to keep my eyes closed and to take my clothes off so she could put my dress on me, her dress basically but how I wish I could afford something like this, I hadn't seen it yet but I had a feeling it cost an aweful lot.

As soon as the dress was on she told me to open my eyes, but to not look in the mirror, and put on some black, very high-healed shoes which spelled disaster for a klutz like me.

Then finally I looked in the mirror. I was stunned. T-that couldn't be me! I moved my hand toward the mirror and away from it, sure enough the reflection in the mirror did the same thing. I had on a beautiful blue dress that looked like it was made of silk, because it probabley was. It was rather short and lowcut in the boob section though, in any other situation I would have freaked, but right now seemed like an exception to the freaking. My makeup was really light for all the plucking and pinching Alice did, and I glared at her. I had on light blue eyeshadow and a little bit of gloss on my lips,and my hair was in curls cascading down my back.I'm not full of myself by any means, but I had to say I would totally date me if I were gay.

_Cullen better watch himself tonight, cause Bella fricken' Swan is gonna rock his world!!_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I stayed quiet as Rose try to "fix me up". I mean what was I, a broken car? I knew no matter what I wasn't going to be good enough for Bella, so why try. When I asked Rose that question she said to "shut up and be a man!" Soon Rose said she was done and made me go downstairs and sitdown.

As I sat down,I saw Emmett hoplessly trying to put up decorations. Rose sighed and went over to try and help.

_**This is your chance Cullen! RUN!**_

_But, I don't wanna..._

_**What are you talking about? You have too! Can you really face her? After all your not good enough for her.**_

_Don't you think I know that?! I just don't wanna dig my self an early grave!_

_**Pft, good luck with that.**_

_Your a real big help! Arent you like my conscenece,or something like that? Your supposed to help me!_

_**Pft, who told ya that kid? Your mom? Does she still check for monsters under your bed too?**_

_Oh shut up, I don't need you anyway!_

_**Well bye!**_

_Grrrr! I could have made you leave all this time?!_

As I came back to the real world I noticed some changes,the room actually looked decent, which means Emmett didn't do it, and classical music was playing. Rosealie, Emmett and Alice all stood by the stairs beaming. Actually Alice was jumping up and down clapping.

I looked up to see what all the commotion was and saw, Bella... She looked magnificent. She had on a blue silk dress, that Emmett was frowning upon because of the low cut, but I thought she looked...there are no words. I could come up with some words but they would fall flat compared to her beauty, she almost looked like... a goddess. When she looked at me she smirked. And I thought one thing:

_Miss Swan is in trouble tonight._

* * *

**HAHA!! I left ya'll hanging! Review and I may write more...**

**LOVE YOU ALL!! :0)**

**-animeandvamplover :)**


	7. Author's note

**Author's note:**

I am soooo sorry I havent written in forever! School has been getting to me so I wont be able to write for a few months. I know I'm a jerk for not posting this sooner, but I am now, so be happy! I'll try to write soon!

-animeandvamplover


End file.
